Willow and Xander's Justice adventure!
by noongunfight
Summary: Willow and Xander have another adventure! This time, they meet the Justice League!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville, or that of the DC Universe.

Willow and Xander's Justice Adventure.

"Pssh…pssh…oh, come on…wakey, wakey…"

Chloe Sullivan groaned in pain as she woke. Her head felt like someone had slammed a hammer into the back of her head. Maybe someone had…with the life she led, it was no wonder. "Ouch…not again…" she moaned, opening her eyes to meet the sight of a four celled room. How many times could one person be kidnapped... Really? How many?

"Oh, seems sleeping beauty's finally up."

The blond reporter turned her head, her whole body protesting in pain at the action, but she had to see who was there. Her gaze widened at the sight of a young man, in his mid-twenties, with dark shaggy hair… a man with an eye patch, wearing a leather jacket, a blue t-shirt, and black colored jeans. He surprisingly seemed dangerous, even though he was looking back at her with this cute expression on his face, as if he was a lost puppy or something. It might have something to do with the fact he was shackled to the wall by his wrists and ankles, and that fact didn't seem to bother him any.

"Hiya'! Name's Xander. What's yours?" He asked softly.

"Chloe." She replied quietly, and then she was taken back by the widening of his bright, goofy grin. "Are you Okay?" He seemed happy, much too happy. It wasn't normal.

"I'm great actually. Thanks for asking, but what about you?" He wondered, his eye darkening with concern. "Those guys in black really did a number on that head of yours."

"You were there?"

"Ah uh…" He told her with a nod. "I was in the coffee shop near ya' when the van pulled up."

She blinked, surprised. "You…tried to save me?"

"Sure, who wouldn't?" He replied with a shrug. "I would have got the job done if that last guy hadn't pulled out that gun and shot me with a tranquilizer. Damn cheater…"

She gave a snort of amusement. "Yeah, but at least you're headache free." Xander let out a bark of laughter, and was about to say something, but the cell door burst open. Their heads jerked to the side and they watched as a tall man dressed in green leather, a hood, dark glasses, and gripping a crossbow in one hand, walked into the room.

"You're late archer." Chloe mocked slightly in way of greeting, a smirk on her face as she faced the new comer, her eyes bright with relief as she stared at him. She managed to give a wave of her hand to the two men standing behind him. They were dressed similar to the first, though in different colors. "Hi boys. I'm sorry Green Bean had to call you in."

"My apologies, Miss Sullivan. I'll make sure to schedule your weekly abductions into my calendar for the future." The man known as the Green Arrow mocked.

"See, I told you, it's all in the planning", she mocked back.

"Planning is critical…" A loud voice erupted from the speakers in the ceiling, just as the cell door closed with a sharp click, locking the five people in the room. "Welcome Justice League. I hope you enjoy you stay."

"Hey!" The shorter, red leather clad figure shouted. "What's the big deal?"

"Impulse…It's a trap." The dark skinned male stated as he rolled his eyes at Bart Allen.

"Duh!" Xander exclaimed, gaining the attention of the others. He looked pointedly at the Green Arrow. "Your rescue technique could use some work."

"It's under control." The archer replied with a bite to his words. He reached up to the communicator in his ear, tapping the device twice. "Arrow to Boy scout." He waited a moment, then "Arrow to Aquaman, report… It looks like we've been cut off."

"Hey, Cyborg!" Chloe turned her attention Victor Stone, ignoring the two for the time being. "Could you get us down? My wrists are killing me…"

Victor and Bart had the two free quickly. "Thanks, that feels so much better!" Xander told Cyborg as he rubbed the sting out of his skin. Suddenly he grinned wide, and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. He flipped the cover over and pressed speed dial one.

"Communications have been cut…" Green Arrow started to explain, but stopped in surprise when Xander began to speak.

"Hey Wills-buddy!" Xander spoke, and then rolled his eyes at the wide-eyed group standing around him. "Hold a sec Hon…" He pulled the phone away from his ear. "My phone's special." He told them with a smirk on his face before continuing to talk into the cell.

"Now Wills…don't go black on my ass… yep, I was kidnapped…whoa! So wasn't my fault! They weren't after me…uh hu…Yeah, it's pretty close to Metropolis…In a cell…wait, let me ask..." He turned and directed his question to the Green Arrow. "Do you guys have back up? There's more of you, right?"

"Two more." The Archer replied with a puzzled frown. "Boy-scout and Aquaman. Why do you…"

"I'll tell ya' in a minute. "He waved off the question. "Two more." He spoke into the phone. "Cool…Thanks Hon." With that said, he snapped the cell closed and put in back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked what everyone was wondering.

Xander grinned. "My best friend. She's on her way. She's going to help us get out of here and then she's going to find your friends…"

"…and how is she going to do that?" The Green Arrow questioned in a doubtful voice.

Xander held up his hand. "You'll see…She'll be here in…4…3…2…"

Boom!

The whole building shook, and the lights above flickered and went out. After a few seconds, the emergency system kicked in, and the lights came back on. The lock on the door released with a soft click. The Justice League wore shared looks of astonishment on their faces.

"God, I never get tired of that!" Xander exclaimed as he rushed towards the door. A quick pull and he was out of the room. He glanced over at the others, one brow cocked. "You guys coming or what? We don't have all day."

Without a word, they scrambled after him. The small group began their trek down the corridor, when Xander's phone started to ring. He answered. "Good work Wills. Where are you? First floor, gotcha'! Okay, I'll tell them." He turned, saying, "She found your friends. The blond is out cold, and the other can't seem to move, and he's in a lot of pain…"

"Oh…ask her if there's any green rock there!" Chloe burst out in realization.

Xander gave a nod. "You heard that?" He said into the phone as he led the others down the hall. "I'm guessing you need to get him away from them…"

The group reached a corner, and quick as lightening, Xander's arm was up and he punched the lone solider standing there in the face. The man fell, out cold. Xander stared down at the guy with a glare, and toed him with his foot a little forcefully, making sure he was unconscious. With a shake of his head, he stepped over him and continued to move. "Hey Wills, you missed one!" He said into the phone with a laugh.

The Justice League members looked at each other with wondering looks on their faces, who the hell was this guy Xander?

"Come on!" Chloe urged them as she rushed forward to follow.

The group past a few empty rooms and then reached the stairwell. Quietly they made their way to the first floor. Xander opened the door a crack, taking a second to peek into the hall. On the ground, there were six bodies scattered around, all out cold, but still breathing.

"Xan-Man!"

Xander flung the door open, and the others could see a red haired woman walking towards them, with a wide, beaming smile on her face. In one hand she held a cell phone and in the other a weapon, a baton. Behind her, floating in mid-air were Clark Kent and Arthur Curry, and they moved along with her as she rushed forward to meet up with her friend.

Xander took off in a sprint, and came to an abrupt stop directly in front of her, his hands reaching out to grasp a hold of her left shoulder. It was then that the others realized that the woman was bleeding from a few slashes under her torn t-shirt near her shoulder blade

"What the hell happened?" Xander demanded to know, pulling the material of her shirt away from the skin, and inspected the damage.

"I'm fine, relax, 'kay?" She shot back, eyeing the others, and giving them a little wave of greeting with her fingers.

"Wills, what happened?" Xander was serious. Though the damage was minimal, he still wanted to know how she got hurt

She looked at him, brows raised. "Patrol…training…newbies…some one got in over their head, I helped them out."

He eye narrowed and he glared down at her. "Why didn't you get this…?"

She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "You called before I had a chance…Did ya' want me to wait? Maybe your kidnappers were going to be nice and let you go…. See, this is what I get for letting you convince me you'd been fine if you came to the states alone…its not even been a day Xander! "

Xander gave a snort. "Cute Wills, really cute. "

"Hum…Miss? Do you think you could put us down?"

Willow and Xander turned and eyed the two floating two feet behind them. A blush covered the red head's face. "Goddess, I'm sorry…here you go." With a flick of her wrist, the two men were gentle placed on their feet, and the spell holding them in the air dissipated.

"Thanks?" Clark replied, hesitant as he and A.C. stood on shaky legs. He stared at Willow, a look of amazement on his face. She acted as if it did not matter. She saved them from a tight spot, using such powers openly, and she did not care what anyone thought of it…as if she did it all the time.

"You're welcome!" She returned with a wide smile, her eyes gleaming. She gained the attention of the others, and leaving everyone wondering about whom Xander and she were. There was just something about them…"Are you sure you're both okay? You were hurt pretty bad back there…"

"Ah man…" Xander mumbled as he took a hold of his friend's uninjured arm and pulled her away. "I know you're riding the magic train right now Wills," He murmured into her ear, "but tone it down some, before they start to droll."

"What?" She questioned, looking up at him with a puzzled frown.

He wiggled his fingers in front of her face. "You're sparkling…magic leakage?"

"Oh…OH!" She exclaimed on a gasp of air, wide-eyed as she stole a glance at the group behind them. They were all staring back at her, not understanding what her power was doing to them. It made them feel calm, but too much exposure would cause them headaches eventually. She quickly shielded herself, and they as a whole blinked in response. "Hehe…hum, time to go, right Xander?"

"Oh yeah, more than…" He agreed with a smirk, before giving the Justice League a snapping salute. "Well, it's been fun, but we've got to go. Keep yourself out of trouble Chloe…and you guys keep up the great work…"

"Wait! Who are you two?" The Green Arrow wanted to know.

"Sorry Mr. Arrow, we can't stay…" Willow said in way of an answer as she reached out for Xander's hand. "Stay out of trouble 'kay?" She told them with an impish grin on her face just before a funnel of dark clouds and wind appeared out of thin air, and covered their bodies. In the next heartbeat, the whirlwind was gone, and so were they.

The Justice League just stood there with jaws slack with disbelief. "Wow…that was cool!" Chloe Sullivan was the first to recover.

"They saved us…and then just left!" Impulse said in awe. "Holy crap, unbelievable!"

"Who are they?" Clark wondered, still thinking about how the red head had taken him and A.C. out of a room full of green meteor rock, because they were hurt, no questions asked, with just the thought of helping them out.

"I don't know…but we will find out." Oliver Green promised them, his face firm.

&

"Ya' know, I thought those guys were just fabrications made by the Press." Xander mused as he paced the carpet in the hotel suite he shared with Willow. "Real Superheroes…go figure."

Willow leaned back in the chair by the window, a thoughtful look on her face. "Each one of them has a power, not too sure of what kind, except for the Green Arrow, he's pretty normal…though, the dark haired one…I don't think he's human."

Xander paused, his eye narrowing. "He was breathing…so, demon?" He speculated.

"Nope." She denied with a shake of her head, a tiny grin playing at her lips. "Think 'Out of this world.'"

"…Alien?" At her eager nod, he chuckled. "Well, doesn't that beat all…"

"So Xan, what do you want to do?"

He thought about it, and then a wide grin split his face. "They're not harming anyone, and they do good work…We still have the Soma Curse here to help with, so, if they're as good as we think they are, they'll find us, right? If not, I'm sure you have a witchy eye on them…"

She flashed pearly whites back at him. He knew her so well. "Sounds like a plan…" she replied, before standing up with his gallant help. "Let's get some dinner."

…and so, all had another fine adventure. Xander and Willow went off on their merry way, confident this would not be the last they saw of the Justice League. Through dangers unseen, protecting the innocents from the growing darkness, and saving the planet from another apocalypse, they would meet again…It was a small world, after all…

Hope you like,

Magik.


End file.
